Her end
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: C'est sa fin, il doit la laisser partir. Sinon, elle va mourir. Friendship Donna/Tenth


**Auteur:** AimeeMagnus1850  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Genre/Pairing:** Drama, Friendship Donna-Tenth  
**Résumé:** C'est sa fin, il doit la laisser partir. Sinon, elle va mourir.  
**Disclamer:**L'univers de Doctor ne m'appartient pas.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou mes darlings ! Voici ma première Fanfic sur DW, alors j'espère avoir bien respecté les personnages et qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les revews !**

**Her end**

Je la regardais, le regard perdus dans mes pensées. Elle était si rayonnante. Je pensais à ce qui allait lui arriver. Je pensais à la suite des événements car je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait sa fin. Donna Noble allait me quitter. Je l'entendais parler à une vitesse qui était loin d'être humaine, même pour Donna Noble. Dans quelques instants ça sera la fin. Elle voulait aller sur la planète Culbutos mais elle n'en aura jamais l'occasion. Cette planète lui aurait plus, ces montagnes se mouvant sur elle même, l'aurait fait rire. Son rire... Son rire allait me manquer. Elle allait me manquer mais je devais le faire. C'était pour son bien. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire un dernier voyage ? Mais soyons réaliste, son état se dégradait de seconde en seconde, elle ne pourrait jamais tenir ce voyage.  
"...binaire, binaire, binaire, binaire... Je vais bien" mentit-elle.  
Oh non, Donna, tu ne vas pas bien. Je dois te laisser partir, plus j'entends et plus je te mets en danger.  
"Oh et on pourrait aller voir Charlie Chaplin ? demanda-t-elle en touchant à des boutons du Tardis. Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, oh, non c'est une fiction. fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton... Oh mon dieu "  
C'était trop tard, la baie de Bad Wolf était son dernier voyage. C'était plutôt bien, un monde parallèle pour une dernière fois. Je m'avançai vers elle. Elle devait oublier pour vivre. Oublier les moments fabuleux qui nous avions passé ensemble. Ces voyages inoubliables qui l'avait fait rêvé. Elle était si heureuse avec cette vie.  
Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette vie de voyage et d'émerveillement. En même temps qui voudrait la laisser, moi même après toutes ces années j'éprouve toujours les mêmes sensations quand je voyage. Cette sensation que je ne pourrais jamais quitter. Elle me disait entre ses larmes qu'elle voulait rester, rester pour toujours. Peut-être devrais-je suivre sa volonté et la laisser se consumer avec tous ces souvenirs en mémoires. Je devrais peut-être la laisser heureuse. Non, elle sera heureuse sur Terre avec sa famille, ses amis. Elle m'oubliera à jamais mais elle sera en vie. Il y a bien trop de mort autour de moi, je ne veux pas la rajouter à cette longue liste. La faire oublier était la meilleure chose.  
"Oh Donna Noble, Je suis tellement désolé, lui soufflais-je.  
-Non, non, non ! S'il vous plaît !" Cria-t-elle mais ses contestations n'allaient rien changer. Avant de lui effacer la mémoire, je lui souffla un au revoir à la place d'un adieu. Je déteste tellement les adieux.  
Elle tomba inconsciente dans mes bras.  
"Je ne vous oublierais jamais" lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.  
Je l'asseyais sur le siège et démarra le Tardis pour la ramener chez elle. Une fois arrivé, j'alla frapper à la porte. Elle respirait calmement dans mes bras, elle était paisible. Personne n'aura put savoir que c'était la femme qui avait sauvé l'humanité toute entière. Personne n'aurait put savoir que cette femme avait parcourut l'espace et le temps aux côtés d'un homme fou dans sa cabine bleu. Cette femme qui était la seule a savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Agatha Christie avait disparu. Cette femme dormant dans mes bras a vue le dernier jour de Pompéi. Cette femme est et restera toujours le merveilleux Docteur Donna, mon docteur. Wilfried vint nous ouvrir, je la montai dans sa chambre, sous les regards inquiet de sa mère et de son grand-père. Je la regardai et déposai un baiser sur le front de celle qui fut ma compagne pendant quelques temps.  
Je descendis et expliquai tout à Wilfried et Sylvia. J'entendis le pas lourd de Donna dans les escaliers. Elle avait repris sa façon de marcher d'avant notre rencontre. Elle était redevenue la marié qui était apparue un beau jour dans mon Tardis.  
Je me présentai mais elle ne fit presque pas attention à moi. Cela me brisa les deux cœurs, je venais de perdre une amie formidable. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle reste en vie. Elle devait m'oublier.  
Avant de m'en aller, j'alla la voir une dernière fois. L'étincelle qui était dans ses yeux quand nous voyagions avait disparut. Il restait juste un petit point rouge dans le gris de ses yeux qui s'atténuait petit à petit.  
"Donna, j'y vais.  
-Ouais Ouais, à bientôt." me répondit-elle alors qu'elle était au téléphone.  
Je la regarda une dernière fois, ma Donna m'avait quitté.  
Après avoir dit au revoir à Wilfried, je remontai dans mon Tardis. Je me retrouvais encore une fois seul. C'était peut-être ma destiné. Donna venait de tomber, comme la plupart des personnes qui m'étaient chers. Elles sont presque toute tombée sur l'échiquier qui est ma vie. Aujourd'hui et encore plus que les autres jours, j'avais besoin d'un docteur mais mon Docteur, le Doctor Donna venait de s'envoler parmi les étoiles.

**FIN**

**Nan mais allô quoi ! T'allais quitter cette page sans me laisser de review !**  
**Nan mais c'est comme si je te disai que t'es un lecture et que tu sais pas lire ! Allô quoi !**


End file.
